Stormwind Vanguard
The Stormwind Vanguard, formally known as the 33rd Cohort, is an Alliance unconventional and special tactics warfare unit that operates under the 7th Legion command structure. The Stormwind Vanguard specializes in force multiplication, counter-insurgency, forward operation, airborne assault, and light-infantry tactics. History Origins The Stormwind Vanguard was unofficially founded by Commander Hiemdæl Osiric and then Lieutenant Latios Greyfox to combat the advances of domestic threats within the Kingdom of Stormwind, primarilly the Defias insurrection. Under the influence of Lady Katrana Prestor, the Kingdom of Stormwind's armies were sent abroad to address other conflicts, leaving little protection at home against domestic threats. These events pushed for the creation of the Stormwind Vanguard. The original Stormwind Vanguard consisted of unorganized active-duty personnel which had volunteered to arm and train the rural locals to fight against threats. Their original scope of operation was exclusively within the Kingdom of Stormwind. Their force multiplication strategy was highly effective and won the Vanguard renowned throughout the Alliance. Official Organization With the outbreak of the Second War of the Shifting Sands and Katrana Prestor's influence ended in the Kingdom of Stormwind, the Stormwind Vanguard was recognized for their contribution and re-organized and recognized as a formal military unit under Commander Hiemdæl Osiric. The Stormwind Vanguard, consisting mostly of Third War veterans, was sent along with the 7th Legion to participate in the Alliance/Horde coalition in Silithus, the Might of Kalimdor. The Burning Crusade The Stormwind Vanguard, now designated as the 33rd Cohort to the 7th Legion, was sent to the Outlands where the unit served as special operations forces. Their operations consisted of force multiplication, precise light-infantry raids, and as advisors to Alliance conventional units. War in the Frozen North The Stormwind Vanguard were garrisoned in Stormwind City at the time of the Scourge's attack at which they contributed in the defense of the city. Due to their distinguished success as a unit within recent history, the Stormwind Vanguard were sent to be the most forward element for the Alliance's landfall in Northrend where they secured the beachhead in Borean Tundra. The 33rd Cohort led the Alliance advance into Dragonblight and with the 7th Legion, established Wintergarde Keep which would become their official unit garrison. The 33rd Cohort would serve as airborne elements aboard the Skybreaker in Icecrown. Coup d'état in Stormwind City In preparation for the assault on Icecrown, the Horde and Alliance participated in the Argent Tournament to determine which heroes would participate in the assault. During this period, the 33rd Cohort was sent back to Stormwind to prepare for the assault by holding a selection process to bolster their ranks. King Varian Wrynn left Stormwind City to oversee the Argent Tournaments and the city was garrisoned by a reserve unit simply called the Stormwind City Reserves to ensure the protection of the city in his stead. Shortly after King Varian Wrynn's departure for Northrend, the Stormwind City Reserves declared martial law in an attempted coup d'état. In their brief reign of one month, the Stormwind City Reserves declared their commander, Field Marshal Allenforth, as leader of their provisional government and imposed heavy taxes and curfews on the population of Stormwind City. While hosting their selection process at Westbrook Garrison in Elywnn Forest, the 33rd Cohort received word of the events which had taken place in Stormwind City and rapidly deployed to the city in response. The Stormwind Vanguard supported the growing resistance and directly confronted the Stormwind City Reserves. In peace talks, Field Marshal Allenforth deceptively incarcerated the Vanguard's commander, Hiemdæl Osiric to which he was burned at the stake before the Cathedral of Light. In his stead, Commander Osiric's two most senior officers shared command of the 33rd Cohort, Knight-Champion Noah Warbane and Lieutenant Commander Latios Greyfox. The Stormwind City Reserves coup d'état ended with the return of King Varian Wrynn after the conclusion of the Argent Tournament. The final skirmishes of the Reserve coup claimed the life of Knight-Champion Noah Warbane, leaving Lieutenant Commander Latios Greyfox in effective command of the 33rd Cohort. Before returning to Icecrown Citadel, Latios Greyfox was promoted to the rank of Commander. Assault on Icecrown Citadel In the Assault on Icecrown Citadel, 33rd Cohort elements served both upon the Skybreaker and within minor elements of the assault. The 33rd Cohort played a minimal role in the assault due to diminished numbers as a result of their counter-insurgency missions in Stormwind City. For their performance and gallantry on the battlefields of Northrend, the 33rd Cohort received the Valorous Unit Award. The Gilneas Liberation Front After the war against the Lich King had drawn to a conclusion, the 33rd Cohort's role in the Alliance military became centralized around special operational warfare. In Gilneas,33rd Cohort operational-detachments were deployed to assist the Gilnean Resistance to Forsaken occupation. The 33rd Cohort held a heavy official and unofficial presence in the region up until the unit's deactivation. The Alliance-Horde War Throughout the Alliance-Horde War, the 33rd Cohort deployed operational-detachments across Azeroth. In Pandaria, the 33rd Cohort recruited, armed, and trained locals to oppose the Horde on the continent. During the Darkspear Rebellion, 33rd Cohort elements assisted Darkspear troll resistance to Horde forces. Many operations undertaken by the 33rd Cohort during the war remain classified today. Draenor and the Iron Horde The 33rd Cohort had very little participation on Draenor; instead they bolstered Alliance strength on Azeroth. Horde-Alliance Conflict in the Eastern Kingdoms The 33rd Cohort attempted to intervene in the military affairs of the independent militant crusader order, the Legion of the Dawn out of fears of provoking another war between the Horde and the Alliance. Due to a warhawk political faction in Alliance politics, the Stormwind Vanguard was ordered to discontinue their intervention of the Legion of the Dawn. As the Legion of the Dawn continued to provoke the Horde in the Arathi Highlands, the Horde began an incursion into Alliance settlements in the region. Peace-talks began to end the conflict which led to discussions of turning the Arathi Highlands into a demilitarized zone. Out of fear of the treaty inuring an Alliance territorial loss, the Stormwind Vanguard mounted a series of assaults on the Horde from the Gilneas Liberation Front, known as Operation:Stromwrath in reference to the then Horde occupied Stromguarde. The assaults resulted in heavy losses and a mere stalemate with the Horde in Silverpine Forest and the political objective was not achieved as the Horde and Alliance peace-talks continued to discuss a demilitarized zone in the Arathi Highlands. The Broken Shore The 33rd Cohort performed to positive effect in response to the Burning Legion's most recent invasion of Azeroth. The unit sustained very few losses and operated mainly in Westfall. The Stormwind Vanguard however did not participate in the Battle for the Broken Shore. Upon the death of King Varian Wrynn and the casualties sustained on the Broken Shore, the 33rd Cohort were deployed to the Broken Isles upon the Skyfire, an Alliance airship. Under the command of Gilnean King Greymane, the Stormwind Vanguard operated as airborne assault elements in pursuit of Warchief Sylvannas Windrunner upon the coast of Stormheim. The assault resulted in a catastrophic defeat Alliance forces with the crashing of the Skyfire into the Stormheim region. The crash killed many service members of the Stormwind Vanguard, and many others were missing-in-action, including the unit's commander, Latios Greyfox. For a large duration of the war against the Burning Legion in the Broken Isles and Argus, surviving members of the 33rd Cohort have reinforced other 7th Legion Cohorts. With the recovery of Latios Greyfox, the unit began to recover upon order of Alliance Military High Command. The Stormwind Vanguard remains active today. Controversies Founding of the Vanguard The members of the Stormwind Vanguard have been criticized for their actions without having received orders, something often seen as controversial in the conventional military. The War in Northrend The Stormwind Vanguard was reported to have inflicted casualties to Horde elements in the field whom neither met the rules of engagement or initiated the confrontation. To maintain working relations with the Horde, the Stormwind Vanguard received a formal reprimand for the units lack of discipline from Alliance High Command. During the coup attempt in Stormwind City, the 33rd Cohort again acted without orders to do so. They were heavily criticized by both supporters and critics in the aftermath of the Reserve coup. Clandestine and Covert Actions The Stormwind Vanguard has been accused by Horde diplomats and members of the Alliance of violating Alliance-Horde agreements and treaties. There has been no confirmed evidence of the 33rd Cohort enacting in any activities which could be subversive to the Horde during times of peace. Action without Orders The Stormwind Vanguard's attempt to intervene in the Legion of the Dawn's conflict with the Horde in the Arathi Highlands was not supported by orders to do so. The largest criticism of the 33rd Cohort was their actions against the Legion of the Dawn by a warhawk faction within the Alliance military and political forum. Controversial Cooperations As force multipliers, the Stormwind Vanguard made precarious relationships with many ethnic, cultural, and political groups to obtain a similar political objective. The most controversial relationship developed by the 33rd Cohort was with the Poor Knights of Mograine, a Scarlet Crusade order which claimed direct succession to Highlord Alexandros Mograine. Political factions within the Alliance opposed the 33rd Cohort due to these relationships. Notable Members * Commander Hiemdæl Osiric * Commander Latios Greyfox * Commander Arrathon * Lieutenant Commander Noah Warbane * Lieutenant Commander Jeuelles Skyhelm * Lieutenant Commander Shrimi Shockwrench * Knight-Champion Eyllis * Captain Perrina * Captain Silagon * Sergeant Calian * Sergeant Zhakaron * Sergeant Wargoff * Sergeant Vandressa * Private Meili * Private Heania * Private Kyler These members stated above are not all of the members who served in the Stormwind Vanguard. If you were a member of the Stormwind Vanguard and would like your name included on this list, please contact Latios. Category:Guilds Category:Alliance Guild